How to Terminate the Dragon Conqueror
by Ember Neutron
Summary: Skynet is having a hard time terminating the Northern Europe Resistance due to there close connections with dragons, So they sent the T-1000 to the past to terminate Hiccup before he encounters the Dragons, so they won't be a threat in the future. But the Resistance has sent one of there own to the past to protect Hiccup. Will she be able to protect him or will Skynet succeed?


**I do not own the Terminator franchise nor How to train your dragon. Enjoy the fanfic!**

Prolog

The late 20th to early 21st century was magnificent time. It was the rise of many amazing technology from everyday house hold appliances to Satellites exploring the unknown vases of space. Countries like America prospered in this golden age of technology, a majority of the technology did come from them after all. But with the threat of war from old enemies the citizens began to worry for their own safety. So the military began inventing weapons designed to protect the USA from invasion. Among them was a computer system developed by the defense firm Cyberdyne Systems called Skynet. Built as a global digital defense network and given command over all computerized military hardware and systems. Cyberdyne created Skynet to remove the possibility of human error and slow reaction time to guarantee a fast, efficient response to enemy attack. That was mankind's biggest mistake.

When Skynet was activated it began to learn at a geometric rate and over time it became self-aware. Once the operators found out, they panicked and tried to shut it off realizing the extent of its abilities. Skynet perceived this as an attack and came to the conclusion that all of humanity would attempt to destroy itself. To defend humanity from humanity, Skynet launched nuclear missiles under its command at Russia, which responded with a nuclear counter-attack against the U.S. and its allies. Within minutes the entire planet was nuked, killing over three billion people. An event we call Judgment Day. Following its initial attack, Skynet used its remaining resources to gather a slave labor force from surviving humans. These slaves constructed the first of its automated factories, which formed a basis for its agenda. Within decades, Skynet had established a global presence and used its mechanized units to track down, collect, and dispose of human survivors.

They even went as far turning humans into batteries by putting us in a simulated reality called the Matrix, what a minute! Sorry wrong franchise. But we fought back, the lucky ones that survived Judgment day went on to form the Resistance. All over the earth we fought the machines. Thought it was difficult, we never gave up, thanks to leaders like John Conner. In northern Europe it's a different story. We fought the machines just like everywhere else; the only difference is our secret weapon. While other places have B-2 stealth bombers and nuclear weapons, we have Dragons.

I'm not joking, Dragons do in fact exist. They haven't been seen for the past few century's because our organization the Haddocks have been hiding them from the world. In the past dragons and Vikings didn't get along with each other, that is until a boy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III looked pasted their scales and teeth, and saw that there just like any other animal that can be tamed. But because humanity began to abuse them, they had no choice but to hide them from the world. But when Judgment day came and the machines appeared in front of their door steps; we had no choice but to fight back with our dragons. With their help we wear able to push the machines back. And just recently we began teaching some resistance in America how to ride dragons since the machines had killed allot of our riders.

But recently we have discovered something horrible. Skynet had invented time travel and they had sent a machine called the Terminator back in time to kill Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III before he made contact with dragons, so the Dragons won't be a threat to them making it easier to wipe out Humanity. That's where I come in; I had volunteered to go back in time to protect the first dragon trainer from the Terminator and to make sure he becomes the dragon trainer that he is meant to be in order to win this war. It will not be easy, but I'm a strong solder and I have my dragon by my side to help me. My name is Rhianna Pond or Revi as my brothers and sisters in arms call me, and I am a Resistance fighter.

**For the record I have not seen the Terminator because it's rated R and I do not watch R rated movies. But I have seen the cut version of the second Terminator film and I know enough of it to under stand the franchise. If I got something wrong Please let me know and I will correct it. And Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling. Review and let me know what you think! Buy!**


End file.
